


A Cracked Mirror

by Dumbassv2



Series: BMC Stuff (mostly Jeremy and Michael) [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anorexia, Child Abuse, Forced Self-harm, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumbassv2/pseuds/Dumbassv2
Summary: PLEASE NOTE: I'M DOING A RE-DO OF THIS BECAUSE I HATE THIS. Normal Jeremy and Michael meet the Jeremy and Michael from "The not-so-happy Mell" which is another one of my series, you can either read this first or that first. This'll be edited when I add the other important part of the story. Anyways, The Non-Squipcident people will be read in the bold text, including their thoughts and actions.





	1. Where is she?

"M-Michael? Where are we?" "I don't know man, this looks like some sort of beta game with no background!" _"Initiating teleportation"_ "What the-" **"Holy fuCK WHERE ARE WE?" "Babe, how the fuck am I supposed to know?"**  Jeremy and Michael were even more confused. "D-did you just call Jeremy  _babe_ _?_ _"_   **"Hm? Yes, what's wro- waIT WHAT THE FUCK WE'RE THE SAME PEOPLE?" "Mikey what the hell is going on..."**  Jeremy was the most confused, 'Why is he calling me babe? Michael and I are just friends. Right?' _"Welcome to world 720. The Jeremy and Michael covering up their arms with their sleeves are from the "Squipcident". It is where Jeremy Heere gets a SQUIP and almost lets go of his closest friend because of it, but Michael Mell saved him with the help of Mr Heere. The other two are from an alternate universe, where none of that happened, other things did, though. They are the ones dating each other. I hope that cleared things_ _up because we're bringing in some characters in the story of each one. At least, the ones we can."_ _That voice started making weird noises. " Christine Canigula, Rich Goranski, Chloe Valentine,_ _Brooke_ _Lohst,_   _Jenna Rolan,_ _Jake Dillinger, Mrs Mell,_ _Mr Heere, and Mr Heere. You are now in World 720."_ _"Before you ask any questions, let me clear things up for everyone. The Jeremy and Michael covering up their arms with their sleeves are from the "Squipcident". It is where Jeremy Heere gets a SQUIP and almost lets go of his closest friend because of it, but Michael Mell saved him with the help of Mr Heere. There other two are from an alternate universe, where none of that happened, other things did, though. They are the ones dating each other. I hope that cleared things up _because we're bringing in some characters in the story of each one. Everybody except for Mrs Mell and the non-shaved Mr Heere is from the Squipcident."__

"HOLY CRUD THE OTHER JEREMY AND MICHAEL ARE DATING! BOYF RIENDS FOR LIFE!" Christine yelped. "Christine, calm the fuck down," Brooke said, trying to stop her from exploding. "Jeremy, do your friends always swear?" "Er... uh..." No one had noticed, but **Jeremy and Michael** had scars on their arms. "Michael Mestadore Mell. Where is the other me?" **"Uh..."** She looked at them, Michael had the scars, she's part of the story. "She might not be part of t-their story, Mom." She didn't believe a word they said but before she could say anything, she was cut off by the other Michael. **"Yeah..." "Anyways! How the hell are you friends with the popular kids?" Jeremy tried to avoid the topic, he knew Michael would be VERY uncomfortable. "Language!" "Sorry, Dad."** "Oh uh, that's from the Squipcident." **"Oh, o...kay." The thought of leaving Michael alone sickened Jeremy.**  Jenna decided she wanted to speak, "Um, I never saw Michael's Mom ONCE. I'm pretty sure only Jeremy and Michael have, so that means she isn't part of our story either." **Jeremy shot her a look that basically meant 'Shut the fuck up'.** "That's true. I didn't even know Michael had more friends now! So Michael, care to explain?" **"U-um... er..."**  Everyone except for Michael was confused, they never saw Michael stutter like this. **"W-we don't want to talk about it in front of everyone, i-it's sort of personal, Mrs Mell."**  "Then whisper it."  **"I'm not good at whispering, y-you know that."**  "I don't care Michael. Whisper it." **"How about we go into a different room or something..."**  "I don't want to. Tell me right now." Everyone was feeling really awkward.

"Y-you know, Mrs Mell, I think we'll just... go into a different room so you guys can talk," Jake said, signalling everyone to go with him. Everyone but Jeremy followed him. Jeremy went into a different room, and both Michaels noticed that. Mrs Mell did not. Neither did the other Jeremy. "So, care to explain?" "You were arrested." "For?" "You know what it's for,  _M'am."_ "No, I don't. Now tell me." **Jeremy tried to whisper, but it sounded like a whimper. "ShiELD her boose'"** Mrs Mell chuckled, "What?" **"Ch-child abuse."** "How?" **"He walked in on the... training."**  "And he called the POLICE?"  **Jeremy nodded, trying to make sure neither he or Michael got hurt, keyword: _trying._** **"D-dude she's going to use level 8 training now..." He whispered. "Fuck, what type of training is that?" "The type where you might die, Jeremy." "...Fuck."**  She grabbed Jeremy by the collar of his shirt. "You are getting the punishment you deserve!"  **"He- He doesn't need to be punished... and stop yelling, you might get the others to listen in on this."** "Do I CARE? NO. YOU TWO ARE GETTING THE FUCKING PUNISHMENT YOU DESERVE." She continuously punched them.  **Jeremy tried to stand up, but he was too weak.** She had grabbed her knife from her pocket. "Now for a real punishment." Jeremy had opened the door, "Get the fuck away from them." She chuckled, "Is this how it went, Mell? He walked in on it because I was yelling?"  **The boys nodded weakly.** "Oh, God... JAKE! EVERYONE GET OVER HERE AND STOP THIS FUCKING MONSTER!" Everyone rushed over to the room. "Holy shit." Everyone, including Christine and the Mr Heeres, said in unison. They all grabbed Mrs Mell and held her back, Rich took away the knife. When they were done, they realized their Michael wasn't there. "W-where's Micah?" Jeremy only stuttered when he's extremely worried, he usually doesn't because of what the SQUIP did. Christine usually made a comment on the nicknames, but she knew this wasn't the time for that. "Shit, what do we do?"  **"** **I shouldn't have left you two alone, oh God, I'm so sorry you two..." "W-we forgive you... Just... someone help please?" They said in unison, too weak to laugh.** Jeremy and Chloe quickly helped get them up. 

Meanwhile, Michael was busy crying in a corner. 'You left them alone, you coward. Just face up to her, you're the only one who's used to it, but you're not doing  _shit_. Pathetic. I can't even help my other self... and another Jeremy cause I'm too fucking afraid of something I should be used too. I should be used to the cuts, I should be used to the bruises, but I'm too fucking pathetic. I'm such a crybaby, I'm not even getting hurt and I'm crying.' "JAKE! EVERYONE GET OVER HERE AND STOP THIS FUCKING MONSTER!" 'Jeremy's not pathetic, I don't even know why we were ever friends, or why he took me back. I'm just a loser. He isn't a coward, he's brave, but what am I? A pathetic, weak, crybaby. He should hate me! I don't get it! We're exact opposites! He's done so much for me, but what have I done for him? Jack shit! I can't do anything right. Jeremy's actually taking action. Why am I such a coward? I'm the one that's getting trained. Maybe he was born to be normal, and I was born to be broken. He started out as gold and is now a diamond. I started out as sand and now I'm glass. You can see right through me, and you can break me by letting go. They probably haven't even noticed I'm not there. I never help, I just bring people down. Jeremy would live an amazing life without me, I wish he just... never met me. I wish I just never fucking existed. I ruin everything. I can't even fix my own problems because I don't want them to let go. I'll shatter. I'm a fat, pathetic, loser. That's all I am. He's a diamond and I'm just a grain of salt. You don't need me, I only matter if I'm part of something bigger, with more salt. There's no other grains fo salt because I'm the only one who doesn't matter. Everyone else would be living perfectly fine lives if it wasn't for ME. He probably just took me back because he felt bad for telling me the truth. I am a loser, and he knows that. Everyone knows that. I'm useless, and no one should care about me. I-' "M-Michael! Oh, thank God I found you!" He realized Michael was crying. "M-Michael, what's wrong?" He said, as he tried to sit next to him, but decided sitting in front of him would be better. "I'm a fucking coward, Jeremy." "W-what?" "I'm a pathetic, weak, crybaby." "No you aren't, why would you think that?" "Stop lying, Jeremy. We both know I'm a loser. I ruined whatever experiment was going on here." "No, you didn't. You aren't the reason your mom is here." "Well I didn't try to stop her, did I?" Michael said angerly, but he wasn't mad at Jeremy. "I was too much of a coward to stop her, I knew exactly what she was going to do, but no! I didn't even TRY to stop it! I just hid like a coward. I should be used to her, but I'm too much of a coward to stop others from getting used to it too... I'm useless." "Michael. Listen to me. You're not useless. You're the most amazing person I know, okay? You stopped that stupid SQUIP from destroying the high school, and probably the whole world! You were there for me whenever I needed you. You are not useless, you're amazing. You're not a coward. No one likes abuse. It's not your fault if you were scared. Everyone would be scared." Michael wiped away his tears. "Thank y-you so much, Jeremy." "It's no problem at all. I don't like seeing you suffer like this, but you gotta tell me when something's wrong, okay?" "Jeremy, can I tell you something?" "Of course." "Promise me you won't distance from me after I say this..." "I'd never. I'll never do that ever again." "I love you."


	2. You Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I'm a princess of angst, but I'll try to get some fluff in here, this has violence though, so skip to the second paragraph if you don't want to see it.

"Jeremy's taking a while to find Michael..." Jenna's starting to become really worried, she already felt guilty, she didn't want to be worried now too.  _"Caging Mrs Mell from universe 1242"_ "STOP IT! YOU NEED TO PUNISH THEM!  _I_ NEED TO PUNISH THEM!"  _"That is illegal."_ "IN MY UNIVERSE, SURE? B-BUT YOURS?"  _"I was no programmed to do anything illegal, M'am."_ "WELL, YOU WEREN'T PROGRAMMED NOT TO."  _"Alright, punish them. Just know you're still going to be caged."_ "Perfect."  _"Don't murder them though."_ "Uhuh. Now let go of me, you idiotic teenagers!" "No thanks," Jake answered.  _"Let go, that is an order. Do you want to be caged too?"_ They all hesitantly loosened up, but she charged at  **Jeremy and Michael**. "Luckily for you two, I have an extra knife."  **"T-That voice said no murder!" Jeremy squealed.** "This isn't murder, just some cuts, that's all."  **"M-mom, you're going to do that in front of _everyone_ _?"_  **"I have nothing to lose by it. Also, don't call me your mother, you're a disgrace of a son." Everybody that could help was held back by the voice's minions. "L-let go of us, she's doing something illegal!" "I was not ordered to let go until it is over." "Heh, good." She grabbed Jeremy's arm, held it up, and made 3 cuts.  **"F-fuck, it burns," Jeremy mumbled under his breath.** "SPEAK UP."  **"Uh- n-nothing."** "Speak up."  **"I-it burns."** "Good. Now, onto you." She faced Michael. "You didn't deny it. Are you that ungrateful? I train you to be strong, I spend my precious time on you, and you allow the police to arrest me. Never speak to me again. You are a disgrace. You have been since the moment I saw you." She pulled Michael's left arm up. "Oh my, that cut seems to be fading. It was a really good nametag, I'm surprised you actually made it."  **"Mo- M'am... please..."** "Don't. ever. talk. to. me. again."  **Michael nodded.** "HEY EVERYONE! MICHAEL MADE THIS NAMETAG, IT REALLY FITS HIM. YOU MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO READ IT, SO LET ME RE-MAKE IT FOR YOU GUYS!" She felt a tug on the arm. "Don't try to escape, Mestadore." She carved back the word, it was the word "LOSER" on his arm. "DOESN'T IT LOOK  _GREAT?"_ **"Y-you made that?" "She made me do that..."** "Oh, is that all I am to you? Just 'she'? It's not like you've known me since you were born, nope!"  **Michael stayed silent, but a worried expression was on his face.** "Give me your other arm."  **He didn't move it.** "I said, GIVE ME YOUR OTHER ARM."  **"No."** **Jeremy whispered, "Michael, what are you doing?"** She grabbed his right. "That stupid tattoo. I wonder if I can just... cut it up."  **"W-what?!"** "Exactly. Now obey or it's gone."  **He nodded.** "Now let's just..." She cut in the word 'Disgrace' in his arm. "There! Now both your arms are bleeding! They have perfect name tags for you now!"  **"Oh God, Michael"** "Hm? Oh! I nearly forgot about you!"  **"Oh..." "Mo- M'am, please don't-"** "Shut up, Mestadore. He's the one that called the police." "Now give me your right arm."  **He did it quickly, not wanting his tattoo to be gone.** "You two would do anything for these tattoos. Thank God I didn't cut it off when I had the chance." Those minions have been covering up everyone else's mouths too, which is why none of them tried to threaten her. She slowly made a cut under his elbow. Then on his wrist. Then above the Pacman tattoo. "Alrighty! You seem to never have gotten trained, so that's a good punishment for you!"  _"Initiating cage. Character 54782342 from universe 1242."_   **'That's weird, it's saying something different.' Michael thought to himself.** Mrs Mell then disappeared.

 Jeremy and Michael walked into the room, "Oh God, she cut you?"  **Michael nodded, Jeremy was a bit too hurt.** "Level 6 or level 7?"  **"Six."** "Thank god she didn't break anything." "What," Jake said, surprised she could even break bones. Everyone's eyes were on Michael's, except for **Michael**. "Um- uh, nothing, nothing! Anyways Jeremy, give me those bandages for a bit." Jeremy nodded, giving him the bandages.  **"Hey me, what took you so long?"** "Nothingdon'tworryaboutitnowjusttrytorestorsomethingahahah!" (Nothing, don't worry about it. Now just try to rest or something, ahahah!)  **A small smirk went on both Jeremy and Michael.** Michael nodded, giving them the approval. "But he's still a virgin though." "Michael I swear to hent-sssssss. hens." "Good save there, Jer." The Mr Heeres chuckled a bit at that. "Woo! Welcome to the Bi Squad!" "There are three people?" "Yup! You, Me, and other you!" "I guess that makes sense." "Hey, not to ruin the mood, but where do we sleep?" Jake actually asked a pretty good question for once.  _"Ah, yes. Bed deploy. I only give as much as I need to. Rich, Jake, you two are sleeping on different beds so you don't perform intercourse."_ "We wouldn't! Jeremy's parents are around!" "Jeremy do you need to tell me someth-" That voice cut him off,  _"Alright. Jeremy, Michael, you two share a bed. Same with the other two."_ No one knew which two they talked to first, but that doesn't matter.  _"Everybody else has a separate bed and a separate room. There are nameplates on the doors for people."_ "What about dinner?" Rich asked. both Jeremies were a bit disturbed by that statement. michael was confused,  **but Michael wasn't, and he gave Jeremy a comforting smile.**   **"Please?" "...I'll try." They whispered to each other.** _"Oh, of course! My creator must have forgotten that in the programming! Thank you for the reminder, Rich!"_ A few tables and chairs were there in front of them, each with names on the back of each chair, with a meal that the person who's gonna sit on that chair will eat, will also like it. Everyone but Rich, Jake, Michael, Jeremy,  **Michael, and Jeremy** had the same food. It was a chicken leg. Rich and Jake got a burrito, they were vegetarian. The Michaels got rice, and the Jeremies got a bit of lettuce.  _"This food is designed for the people that sit on the chair to like. Enjoy your meal!"_ The Jeremies finished the last, which confused everyone except for  **Michael**. All they had was some lettuce, why did it take so long? 

 _"Your rooms will be on the right, but the non-Squipcident people will be on the left. Good night."_   Everyone went to their rooms. "Hey, Micah?" "Mm?" "Are you alright?" "No, not really." "Wanna talk about it?" "Maybe tomorrow or something. Are you okay though? You took a while to eat that salad." "Y-yeah, I'm fine." "Jer, no you're not. You only studder when something's really wrong." "I-I'm just worried about you, Michael. Did... Did she break one of your bones before?" There was a long silence. "Yes, but how about we just sleep for now?" He kissed Jeremy's forehead. "O-okay, goodnight, or whatever time this is." "Good whatever time this is." They chuckled then fell asleep in each other's arms.  **The other two had something similar. "B-babe. You never told me how bad it was. I thought it was just... just bruises. Are you alright?" "I'm fine, but are you? You're not used to that stuff and-" "You're used to it?!" "Well, not anymore, but I get less hurt from it than most people, you are one of the most people." "That makes sense, I guess." "I'm proud of you for eating all of your food, though." He kissed Jeremy's forehead. "Thanks, Micah." They both fell asleep in each other's arms as well.**

_"Oh Dear! I forgot to add someone! Christine Canigula, arriving shortly."_


End file.
